


The Flame on Your Tail

by 123ZZ321



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Boys' Love, Comedy, Demons, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123ZZ321/pseuds/123ZZ321
Summary: The normal way to deal with stress is eating a big pint of salted caramel ice cream in front of a TV to mourn over life. Byun Baekhyun, however, is not normal. Summoning a demon as your stress reliever is definitely not normal...





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos! (Sorry for the shitty writing and crap of a plot. Don't even know why you're reading this...)

"Yah! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun groaned, using his hands to cover his head. 

_If I can't see him, he can't see me. If I can't see him, he can't see me. If I can't-_

"Baekhyun! There you are! For a second there, I thought you were hiding from me."

"UGHHHHHHHHH!" Jongdae smiled cheekily. 

Baekhyun sat upright in his desk, trying to cover his face. "I swear to god I will kill you! My hair was perfectly FINE being brown!"

Jongdae pulled a chair to plop himself down across from his best friend, reaching over the desk to touch the black fluffy hair. 

"Brown was so booooooring! It looks really nice now! I don't know why you're complaining."

Swatting Jongdae's hand away, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Isn't black boring too? Everyone has black hair. I liked my brown hair, thank you very much."

"Pshhhhhhh. You needed a change and I gave you an awesome one. Now you look like a hot ass bitch! Just change into tight black jeans and a white V-neck, then damn! I'll even fuck you myself!" Jondae grinned, clearly proud with his "masterpiece" made from last night's sleepover. 

"EWWWWW! Don't you DARE!"

"I dare." Baekhyun looked utterly disgusted as he glared at Jongdae. 

"Anyways, I have to go to English now. Let me fuck you after school~" The latter stood up, smirking as he sauntered away, leaving his very annoyed friend to fend for himself. Baekhyun ruffled his hair aggressively as he continued to shoot bullets at Jongdae until he had swayed his butt out of the classroom. 

As soon as Jongdae left, a figure appeared in the door frame. Baekhyun widened his eyes and tried to hide, but it was too late.

"Wow! Baekhyun looking fine!" Jongin whistled as he strolled in. Behind him came a large group of classmates, following as they turned to see the once brown-haired boy's new color. Baekhyun shrank smaller into his chair as he felt eyes staring at him. 

_I want to die._

~~~~

The moment the school bell rang, Baekhyun grabbed his bag and ran out. Dodging the crowds of students pouring out of classrooms, he sprinted towards the stairs and up onto the second floor. Reaching a door, he opens it and steps into the open roof area. He tossed his backpack down on the ground and walked over to the edge and leaned on the railing.

 _Thank god for peace and quiet._   _I can't stand another moment with that camel face._

Sighing in frustration, Baekhyun closed his eyes and imagined killing Jongdae a thousand times in his head. Then he imagined shoving all his classmate's faces into toilets, especially Jongin's. 

_I wish I could just summon a demon to kill everyone in this fucking school. Ugh._

Baekhyun looked out at the school's grassy field and groaned, wishing he could just go home instead of dealing with all this bullshit. The wind blew harder around him, his black hair now messed up. His thin uniform swayed in the wind, making him shiver a little. 

_It's getting a bit chilly._

Turning to leave and head back down, he is suddenly met with... a stranger?

He's not in school uniform but is definitely too young to be a teacher. 

Baekhyun stuttered, taking a few steps back in fear.

"W-who are you?"

The man in front of him was gorgeous. With little horns that poked out from the blond-white hair and dark mysterious eyes that made Baekhyun shiver, his tall figure looked stunning in the sunlight. As he stepped forward, a black tail could be seen behind him, swinging as the flames on the tip flickered brightly.

"A demon. Park Chanyeol, at your service." Dramatically putting his right hand on his chest, the man bowed with a small smirk on his face. 

Baekhyun widened his eyes in shock. 

_Holy shit._

 

 

 

 


	2. Terrified

Baekhyun was never a very "brave" kid. Ever since his incident in preschool that involved a persistent bee and a new change of pants, Baekhyun has grown to accept the fact that he was NOT a knight in shining armor and NOT a hero to the rescue. Instead, he was more like the damsel in distress, hiding behind his best friend as the four-year-old Jongdae tries to swat the bee away with a thin tree branch he found on the ground. After a few minutes of intense "battling", a teacher had finally noticed their predicament and took matters into his own hands. However, when the bee was gone, Mr. Lee then had to deal with a crying kid and the puddle of unknown fluid flowing down his pants.

As Baekhyun stares into the eyes of this so-called  _demon_ , he suddenly wants to hide behind Jongdae again. Because this is fucking _terrifying_.

"W-what? Is this a joke or s-something?" He continues to back away from Chanyeol, his back now touched the railing. 

Chanyeol continues to smirk amusedly. "No, this isn't a joke. I'm not a joke," he chuckled, " I'm here to do whatever you want, _master_ , and by the looks of it, you summoned me to ' _kill everyone in this fucking school'?_ " He raised one eyebrow at the cowering boy in front of him. 

"Oh. Are you..." Chanyeol took a few steps, walking forward, the flames on his tail flickered excitedly. "...afraid of me?"

The demon was now no more than two feet away from him. Leaning down, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's chin and he found him staring into his dark twinkling pupils. Baekhyun whimpered.

_I don't want to die today... I need to say goodbye to Jongdae first, and I still have a chemistry test next period-_

"Don't worry, I won't harm you," Chanyeol says gently, but the playful glint in his eyes says otherwise. "I'm here to serve you, and a servant never harms their master."

Baekhyun looks down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Chanyeol. He tries to find the right words to say. 

_It's not every day a handsome demon appears in front of you like this._

"Um... so... you're..." 

"I'm a demon," Chanyeol repeats patiently, "I am here to kill everyone in this school."

Baekhyun stares up in horror. "What?! No! Don't do that! I-I was just joking when I thought that..."

Chanyeol smirks at the flustered boy. 

_When they told me I had a new job, I didn't expect this little cutie. Hah._

"Then what do you want me to do for you, master?"

Baekhyun took a small breath in hearing the nickname, pink filling up his cheeks. 

"First of all, c-can you stop calling me master? It sounds-" 

_Kind of sexual..._

"-weird."

"Okay, I'll just call you Baekhyun then. So, what do you want me to do?"

_Uh..._

"I can turn your hair back to brown if you want to, but personally I think it looks cute." Chanyeol grinned. Baekhyun stares at him wide-eyed, flustered. 

"T-thanks, I guess... What else can you do? As a demon I mean."

Chanyeol laughs, "My job is to fulfill any desire you have until you don't need me anymore, so I can do basically anything you want me to do as long as it's not like blow up the entire planet or something like that."

_But weren't you planning to kill the entire school..._

Suddenly, the bell rings again, signaling the end of the break. It was only until then that Baekhyun realizes that they're still in school. 

"Oh okay. U-um, so I have to go to my next class. C-can you like disappear until school ends or s-something?" 

_Oof, that sounded rude. But I REALLY need to go to Chemistry, and how am I supposed to explain this to Jongdae..._

Chanyeol, however, wasn't really offended. Instead, he smiled, "Sure. I'll just hide in you until then."

"Wha-" The demon in front of him disappeared, and Baekhyun felt a sudden jolt of electricity up his body. 

 _"I'm in here."_ Baekhyun heard a deep, husky voice call out somewhere in his head.  _"We're bonded, so I can access your soul. Through your soul, I can talk to you without appearing physically. Cool, right?"_

_This is absolutely fucking crazy..._

_"Oh, and I can hear all your thoughts too."_

The bell rings again. 

_Shit. I'm gonna be late!_

Baekhyun grabs his backpack from the ground and hastily runs to his next class, ignoring the laughs coming from Chanyeol in his head. The moment he bursts into class, he sees Jongdae looking at him weirdly. Walking over and plopping himself down next to his best friend, he exhales.

"Hah, what happened? Where were you during the break?" Jongdae asks curiously. 

Baekhyun almost chokes, "I-I was up at the roof. Just need some fresh air." 

_Which reminds me..._

"OH AND IM STILL MAD AT YOU FOR MY HAIR BY THE WAY." He huffs and rolled his eyes at his laughing friend. 

_If he didn't dye my hair, none of THIS would have happened... I wouldn't have a goddamn DEMON in my head._

_"Gee, I feel appreciated."_ Chanyeol's voice echoed in his head. Baekhyun blushes. 

Seeing the pink on his friend's face, Jongdae is suddenly confused. "Wait, why are you blushing? Is my face that handsome? Or is it a fever?" Reaching over, he tries to feel Baekhyun's forehead, only to be swatted away by a hand. 

"Nonono, I'm not sick." Baekhyun turned to see the teacher coming into the classroom. "We have a test today. Stop your fussing and do your work." 

_"Good luck on your test~"_

_S-shut up._

 


	3. Exposed

"That test was soooo hard!" Jongdae whined as they walked to their next class. "I hope I don't fail that class."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad. You never listen in class, always staring off into space. Your grades are bound to suffer."

Jongdae grinned, "Why do I have to pay attention to those booooooring lectures when I can just copy your notes after? Hehe."

 _"Oh~ My little master is a goody two shoes~"_ A voice in Baekhyun's head teased.

_N-no, I actually care about my grades unlike my ass of a friend. Plus, I am NOT little! And didn't I tell you not to call me master anymore? Hmph._

_"Awwww, but you're so tiny it's cute."_ This made Baekhyun burn up. 

_E-excuse me, but I am a whole 5 feet and 4 inches! I'm not that short. Taller than Jongdae!_

_"Sure you are~"_ Baekhyun huffed. 

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

"Baekhyun? Baekkieeeee! Baekhyun! YAH BAEK!" Jongdae shouted at his friend, irritated at being ignored. 

Being shaken out of the conversation in his head, the latter blinked for a few seconds.

"W-what?" 

"You were spaced out! I had to call your name several times. What were you thinking about?" 

"Oh... uh, nothing." Jongdae raised a single eyebrow, unamused. 

"Pft. Nothing my ass." 

Baekhyun quickly grabbed his best friends wrist and began to walk faster. 

"We have to get to class. We're gonna be late and Mrs. Kim is not fun to mess with!" He said, trying to change the subject. Though, it seemed to do the trick because Jongdae started sprinting towards the class, dragging Baekhyun along. 

"AHHHHH! MRS. KIM WILL KILL US!" 

~~~~

"Jongdae! Take off your shoes before coming in!" 

"Ugh. Fine, mom."

Baekhyun walked into their shared dorm and jumped on his bed, "I'm not your mom! It's common sense, you camel."

"Well," Jongdae said annoyed, "this camel has to pee. Unless you want me to do my business right here on the carpet, hehe." 

"Ew!" Baekhyun threw a pillow at his friend, only to hit the wall instead. 

Jongdae snickered before closing the bathroom. "Your aim is shit!"

 _"It is, haha."_ Chanyeol's deep laugh rang throughout Baekhyun's head. Annoyed, he rolled his eyes. 

_Aren't you supposed to be nice to me since I'm your master?_

_"Well, I can't help but be grumpy after being stuck in your soul for six hours~ It's so boring in here."_

Baekhyun suddenly felt the same feeling of electricity, and Chanyeol appeared before him in his demonic glory. 

"W-wait! Jongdae's still here! What if he comes out and sees you?! How am I supposed to explain this to hi-" 

A thud could be heard as the bathroom door opened. 

_Fuck._

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A..." Jongdae screamed, looking at Chanyeol. "IS THAT A FUCKING TAIL? AND HORNS?"

Baekhyun panicked, seeing his best friend freak out. Chanyeol turned back to his master and smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"

Jongdae immediately ran to Baekhyun's side. 

"W-who is he?"

Baekhyun walked Jongdae towards the couch and sat them down. Chanyeol followed suit. 

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun started explaining his morning encounter with the demon. After a few minutes, Baekhyun started fiddling with his fingers, nervous about Jongdae's reaction. 

To his surprise, his best friend abruptly stood up and approached Chanyeol. 

"Whoa! That's so cool man!" Jongdae reached out to touch the little horns that rested atop the white hair. Chanyeol laughed, amused.

"Y-you actually believe me?" Baekhyun was confused. He thought his friend would flip all the tables in the dorm, trying to find nonexistent hidden cameras while claiming that it was a prank or something. But  _this_  was not what he expected. He didn't know if Jongdae was super understanding or just plain stupid. 

"Well, yeah. The tail looks too real to be fake. Plus, he's hot as fuck! No wonder he's a demon."

Chanyeol chuckled, "Thanks~" 

_Okay then..._

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Jongdae, who's now playing with the flames on Chanyeol's tail. 

"Wait. If you were supposed to kill everyone in this school and Baekhyun doesn't want to, what's your job now?" 

"..."

"That's up to _Baekkie_ here," Chanyeol said after a while, smiling at his master. "Whatever he wants me to do, I'll do it. I only disappear when all of his desires are fulfilled."

Baekhyun coughed as his face flushed at the new nickname while Jongdae widened his eyes. 

"Anything?! Baekhyun!" Jongdae turned to his best friend. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Make him fuck you!"

Baekhyun nearly fainted. 

"WHAT? NO! What the hell are you saying???"

Chanyeol laughed. "Sure, I don't mind." 

_I'll be glad to have a go at the milky thighs and perky ass anyday._

Baekhyun snapped his head to look at the smirking demon. 

"N-no! I don't want to be fucked, t-thank you very much." He stuttered, images suddenly flooding into his head.

_Chanyeol slowly dragged his big calloused finger up Baekhyun's chest, stopping at the now hard nipple. Baekhyun let out a moan as the demon devoured his juicy lips, allowing a tongue to slip into the warm cavern. A shirt was thrown across the room, leaving him naked-_

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! BAEKHYUN GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! ASDFGHJKL-_

Jongdae grinned at his now red-faced friend. "Awwwww! C'mon! You're a virgin in your senior year! You need to loosen up and go party! Have some fun in your shitty life~" 

"Being a virgin is totally fine! I don't need to do get laid to be happy." Baekhyun glared at the blabbering Jongdae, cheeks pink.

"You're lying." Chanyeol suddenly said with a serious face. 

"W-what? No, I'm not-" Baekhyun denies. 

"I can see your desire, Baek, and one of them is to get fucked," Chanyeol said smugly. 

_By me._

Baekhyun was lost for words, his face red again. 

Jongdae springs up squealing, excited for their impromptu plans, "That settles it then! We're going to a club and Chanyeol will fuck Baekhyun! Today's a Friday, we'll have plenty of time. Let's get ready!" 

"I-I haven't even agreed yet! Wait!" Baekhyun complains, horrified at where this was going. 

Wasting no time, Jongdae dragged his whining best friend to their closet, forcing him to put on the tightest jeans possible. Chanyeol chuckled, watching them fret over their clothes as he sat comfortably on the couch. He smirked. 

_This will be fun..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Heated

Baekhyun was never a very social person. Sure, he had friends, but he wasn't like Jongdae. Jongdae was a social butterfly, and he  _loved_  getting all the attention he could get. Despite the countless times he's been asked out to go party, Baekhyun has never really voluntarily went to one, only tagging along because of his hyperactive friend.

Now, he stands in the middle of the dance floor, and Baekhyun remembers why he doesn't like parties and clubs. 

 It hasn't even been ten minutes and he's sure that his ass has been groped by at least twenty different men. The blinding disco lights and deafening music makes him want to have a stroke. He can barely hear what Jongdae's trying to yell over all the noise, and his tight as fuck jeans are starting to itch like hell. Beads of sweat drip down his forehead, probably ruining the makeup that he was forced to wear. 

 _"You look like you're having fun, haha."_ Chanyeol laughed into his head, the deep voice was the only thing Baekhyun could clearly hear. 

 _This is why I don't come to things like this._ Baekhyun gritted his teeth as another random guy cupped his buttcheek. He turns around to see who it was but immediately gives up after seeing the sea of people that surrounded him. 

 _"Hmmm."_ Chanyeol hummed as if he was thinking, _"Well, then let's get a private room, just the two of us. We can hang out there instead."_

Baekhyun blushed at the thought. 

_That sounds very suggestive..._

_"We'll do whatever you want to do, cupcake."_ Chanyeol teased. 

_B-but, Jongdae? Are we just going to leave him?_

Baekhyun turns to look for his best friend, only to find him grinding happily on a stranger.

_Uh..._

Chanyeol laughed _, "I think he'll be fine."_

After settling into one of the VIP booths, Baekhyun could finally breathe. Chanyeol appeared again, and he stretched like a cat until a bit of his abs were visible underneath the thin gray shirt he was wearing. Baekhyun flushed, looking away. 

_Shit._

"Soooooo," Chanyeol started, "what do you want to do?" 

Baekhyun shrunk in his seat. "W-what are w-we supposed to do?" he said with tinted cheeks. 

Chanyeol smiled at the smaller, finding his flustered state very cute.

"Well, first of all, you look very nice in those jeans," Chanyeol said suggestively, resting his big hand on Baekhyun's thigh. 

_W-wait. Are we really doing this..?_

Baekhyun's heart hammered in his chest, beating faster as the demon leaned closer. Chanyeol's sweet breath ghosted over the sensitive skin on his neck, Baekhyun gasped when he felt a pair of lips kiss it softly. 

"Fuck, Baekhyun." Chanyeol groaned. His kisses trailed upwards, now kissing his master's jawline. For a moment, he pulls away. He looks Baekhyun in the eye, dark black eyes meet light brown ones. Then, Chanyeol closes the distance, his plump lips meeting Baekhyun's as he kissed him gently. 

Baekhyun's mind became hazy, he can't think straight at all, only concentrating on the feeling of Chanyeol's lips. His stomach fluttered as he felt a hand creep up under his shirt, letting out a small moan when a finger made contact with his nipple.

Taking the moan as an invitation, Chanyeol starts to kiss harder, his tongue invading Baekhyun's mouth. Instinctively, Baekhyun holds the back of the demon's head, his fingers tangled in the soft white hair. As they moved against each other, Baekhyun felt a hard-on rubbing against his inner thigh.

_It feels so good... So right._

Chanyeol let out a breath, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip, saliva now glistening in the light. His eyes examined Baekhyun. His black wavy hair is messed up from their make-out session, and Baekhyun was panting softly. The eyeliner that brought out his adorable droopy eyes was now smudged, but it made the vixen look even sexier, especially with the needy look on his face.

Chanyeol felt a jolt of arousal, heat speeding south. 

"Shit Baekhyun, you're so fucking tempting." 

"C-chanyeol..." 

The demon leaned forward, his lips only a few centimeters away from Baekhyun's. But he hesitated, then pulled away. 

"I would take you right here, right now. But... I can't." 

_Huh? Did I do something wrong?_

Baekhyun sat back up, cocking his head in confusion, "What? Why?"

Chanyeol looked down, staring at the floor. 

"Nevermind. Let's continue this later. I'll go grab us some drinks." Chanyeol stood up, evading the question. 

"Wait, what about you're tail and horns?" 

Chanyeol stopped in his steps, then closed his eyes. The smaller watched in wonder as the flaming tail and little horns slowly began to fade into nothingness. The demon now looked like a normal human. A very handsome normal human. 

Chanyeol opened his eyes and smiled at the amazed Baekhyun. "What do you want to drink?" 

"Uhh, anything is fine. Just come back quickly. I don't really like being left alone, especially in here." Baekhyun said nervously but immediately felt better when the demon flashed a gentle smile at him. 

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." With that, Chanyeol left. 

The moment the door closed, silence engulfed the room.

Baekhyun suddenly felt very aware of what just happened in the past fifteen minutes. 

_D-did I just make out with a demon? What the hell..._

 

 

 


	5. Sleep

Instead of drinks, however, Chanyeol came back with a very drunk Jongdae.

"Oh, great," Baekhyun said sarcastically as he eyed his friend, who's trying to have a conversation with a pillow. "How much did he drink?!" 

Chanyeol ruffled his hair, "I have no idea. I think this old guy was giving him shots to take him home or something like that."

Jongdae suddenly stopped mumbling with the pillow and sat straight up. 

"I think I have to throw up..." 

Baekhyun's eyes widened and scrambled to get away from the explosive camel, but he was too late. 

"ASDFGHJKL!!!!!!!!!!!! OH COME ON JONGDAE! EWWW!" Baekhyun screeched as the smelly substance flowed down his shirt. 

"Sorry! I-" Jongdae hiccuped, "I couldn't control myself!" 

"Uh... Okay. I think we should go home and clean up. Unless you want to stay and party with vomit on your shirt?" Chanyeol suggested with a smile, finding the situation amusing. 

If Baekhyun didn't seem so angry, Chanyeol would have laughed at the scene. But the glare Baekhyun threw at him told him not to. 

"Ugh, just get this drunkard off of me." 

The car ride home was eerily silent. 

~~~~

The moment they got back to the dorm, Baekhyun bolted for the bathroom while Chanyeol stumbled in with Jongdae. 

After a nice warm shower and a change of clothes, Baekhyun was feeling much better. However, when Jongdae left to go shower, it left the master and the demon alone in the room. It was... awkward. 

"I-I'll go clean my room so you can sleep on my bed," Baekhyun said, standing up to walk away. 

Chanyeol suddenly grabbed Baekhyun's wrist, preventing him from leaving.

_Huh?_

"Uh..." Chanyeol stuttered, his usual badass demeanor gone, "I'll just sleep on the couch." 

"What? No! You're the guest! I can sleep on the c-" 

"And you're my master. What kind of servant sleeps on his master's bed while his master sleeps on the couch?"

"Exactly, I'm your master! So I order you to sleep on the bed!" 

Chanyeol's eyes turned red, Baekhyun's suddenly scared.

_What's he doing?_

Using one hand, the demon scooped Baekhyun up and walked towards his room. He dumped Baekhyun down onto the bed and glowered before him. The demon's tail flickered behind him, and the dark black eyes stared at him intensely. 

Baekhyun suddenly felt exposed, putting his hands over his chest

_T-this position... It's..._

Chanyeol realized what Baekhyun was thinking, and looked away, the smallest of pink could be seen on his cheek. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, "T-the bed is big enough for both of us. We can sleep together." 

Baekhyun blushed. 

_Sleep together?_

_Yah! What are you thinking??? No. No. No. N-_

Jongdae came out of his shower, breaking Baekhyun out of his thoughts. Jongdae looks like he's sobered up a bit, but the ridiculous grin on his face says otherwise. 

"Looks like you two are getting along~" Jongdae giggled, "I'll put in earbuds tonight, haha." 

Flustered, Baekhyun sits upright. 

"We weren't doing anything-" 

Chanyeol joked with a smirk, "Really? Because I thought I was supposed to fulfill your desires." 

Baekhyun was speechless, red as a tomato.

"Well, have fun! Don't get pregnant!" Jongdae laughed, then retired to his room, still looking a bit tipsy.

~~~~

Baekhyun faced the wall thinking about the demon that is sleeping right next to him. After everyone got cleaned up, Baekhyun reluctantly let Chanyeol pull him into bed. The demon had made a few more jokes, teasing the smaller, but didn't actually do anything. To Baekhyun's relief. 

_Thank god Chanyeol didn't do anything weird. I actually thought he was going to fuck me or something. N-not that I would mind..._

_His lips... His eyes... His hair..._

_How can he be so freaking hot?!_

Baekhyun couldn't stop thinking about their makeout session, involuntarily wanting more.

_More of Chanyeol._

Every time he thought about those big hands that would roam on his body, his tummy would flutter, and he would feel hot all over.  

And now, laying right next to him, Baekhyun feels like he's drowning into the bedsheets as Chanyeol's manly scent enveloped him. 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked, turning over to face the smaller. Baekhyun could feel the demon's built chest spooning his back and an arm creeping to hug him closer.

_Oh god... I thought he was asleep..._

"Y-yeah?" Baekhyun blushed. 

"You're cute." 

Baekhyun blushed harder. He turned around to face Chanyeol, only to find him closer than expected, lips inches away. 

"..."

Although it was dark, Baekhyun could see the smile on Chanyeol's face before he leaned forward and pecked his lips. 

"Good night." Chanyeol said softly, then pulled his master closer, hugging him comfortably. 

Baekhyun was too flustered to say it back. 

_I think I'm in love..._

 


	6. Nightmares

_"Chanyeol," A voice said slowly, "It's a dangerous thing you're playing with."_

_The demon couldn't see anything. It was just black._

_He looked around, searching for the mysterious yet familiar voice that rang in his head._

_After listening to Baekhyun's soft puppy-like whimpers, he had fallen asleep comfortably with his fingers tangled in the smaller's soft hair._

_So, Chanyeol knows he's in a dream, but the voice felt too real. Too real._

_"Who are you?" Chanyeol called out to the nothingness._

_"My identity is not important. What is important, however, are the feelings that you harbor for the human."_

_Chanyeol was confused._

_Feelings? The human? Baekhyun?_

_Chanyeol was not dumb. As a demon, he had taken on many jobs that involved love and romance. Innocent love, lustful love, unfaithful love, tragic love. He has seen it all. But demons do not love. They do not and can not feel emotions._

_However, there was something different with Baekhyun. Chanyeol could feel it._ _He understands that it is dangerous. The warmth, the happiness, the fluttering heartbeats. They were all very, very dangerous._

_"Be careful." The voice warned, "Do not be foolish. Love is not something you can play with."_

_A figure suddenly appeared in the dark._

_Chanyeol squinted to see._

_It was... Baekhyun?_

_The smaller looked so vulnerable, his tiny body shivered as sharp claws appeared out of nowhere, reaching for him._

_"Chanyeol? Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shouted with tears in his eyes as the claws advanced to grab onto him._

_Chanyeol tried to move, to run to his master, but an invisible force pushed against him. "Baekhyun! I'm here!"_

_The claws started dragging Baekhyun away._

_"Chanyeol! Help!"_

_Chanyeol struggled to break free, yet his efforts were useless as he watched Baekhyun get pulled into darkness._

_"BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN!"_

~~~~

Chanyeol snapped open his eyes, abruptly sitting up. 

_What the hell was that? Was it a nightmare? I thought demons don't get nightmares..._

A small whimper sounded from below him, and he looked down to see Baekhyun snuggling closer to his chest, hugging it like a teddy bear. 

The sun was up and the curtains swayed lightly to the cool breezes blowing in. The sunshine peeked through, the light yellow made the sleeping Baekhyun look ethereal. 

Ethereal, like an angel. 

_If he's the angel, then I'm the demon that will never be able to stay by his side._

Chanyeol scratched at his bed hair, shaking the bitter thoughts out of his head. 

As reluctant as he was, Chanyeol gently untangled himself from the smaller, trying not to wake him up as he got up. 

Heading to the kitchen, he found Jongdae sipping a cup of coffee on one of the stools. 

"So," Jongdae began with a smirk, "I didn't hear any bed noises yesterday. I thought demons liked it hard and rough."

Chanyeol chuckled, "Yeah, we love hard and rough."

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm asking why you guys didn't do the do." Jongdae frowned.

Chanyeol sighed, "I don't think Baekhyun's ready yet."

"Dude, he's been ready for 18 years now. If he doesn't get laid soon, his dick is going to fall off."

"I wasn't in the mood, okay? I-"

"Is it because you don't want to go yet?"

Chanyeol paused, "W-what?"

"I mean, if you fucked him now, his desire would be satisfied, so you're no longer needed. Right?"

Jongdae stared at the frozen demon. 

"You don't want to leave him yet. You want to stay."

"..." 

Chanyeol looks conflicted. 

"You like him!" Jongdae suddenly blurted. 

"What?! No!"

"You." Jongdae pointed at Chanyeol's chest. "Like. Byun. Baekhyun." 

The demon rolled his eyes. "I'm a demon, dumbass. I can't feel emotions or whatever. I'm not allowed to. Plus, it's only been one day. I can't just develop feelings in such a short span of time." 

"It's called true love." Jongdae clapped his hands and looked into space dreamily, "True love knows no limits." 

"True love my ass. Shut the fuck up and stop saying nonsense." Chanyeol said, clearly annoyed. 

Jongdae shrugged and continued sipping his coffee. 

"You're in denial. You'll realize sooner or later."

~~~~

Baekhyun is frustrated. 

As a child, he was constantly neglected due to his parents' typical "Sorry, I have to go to work and I have a meeting after that, but I promise I'll take you out to play for the weekend" bullshit. Obviously, the promised weekend dates never came, leaving the lonely five-year-old to roam the mansion until it was time to sleep. Even then, the boy would gather all his stuffed animals and hug them tightly, trying to make up for the emptiness he felt.

It didn't work though, because little Baekhyun would always let out a few tears before falling asleep. 

_I'd rather spend time with my parents than own all these lifeless plushies. Money. Money. Money. If money is what all adults think about, then I don't want to grow up._

Eventually, Baekhyun grew up, but there was still a hole in his heart that couldn't be filled. No matter how nice the maids were to him, no matter how funny Jongdae was, the hole was never filled up. That is until Chanyeol came along, with his little pointy horns, his warm flickering tail, and his fluffy white hair.

_Everything about him was just so perfect._

As weeks flew by, Baekhyun could feel the emptiness being filled up by Chanyeol. Bit by bit with every deep chuckle, every playful smile, the demon made him feel complete. Baekhyun was happy. 

But recently, Baekhyun has been feeling... confused. 

It's been about a month and a half since the demon started living with Baekhyun and Jongdae.  After the heated make out they had on the first day, the two never did anything more than what friends would do, and that made Baekhyun confused. Very confused.  

_Did he not feel the same way as I do? Was he here just to finish his job? Then why didn't he just fuck me and move on?_

The mere thought of Chanyeol leaving him made his heartache. But Baekhyun knew it was inevitable. 

A few days ago, however, Baekhyun had been woken up from his sleep with a panting Chanyeol beside him. The demon's eyes were closed, but his body was shivering quite violently, his sweating face pale.

_Chanyeol was having a nightmare._

The smaller had realized the situation and frantically tried to wake the latter up. 

"Chanyeol! CHANYEOL! CHANYEOLLL!" Baekhyun called out worriedly. 

He woke up with a start. Chanyeol was breathing heavily, eyes still unfocused.

"BAEKHYUN! Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hugged him, gently rubbing his back.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare." He whispered to the demon, who seems to have relaxed under Baekhyun's touch.

Chanyeol has been having the same dream over and over again for the past month.

The voice would warn him about love, then he would see claws pulling Baekhyun into the darkness.

_It's terrifying._

After calming down, Chanyeol and Baekhyun laid back down and prepared for sleep.

This time, the taller hugged his master tighter, his tail wrapping around Baekhyun protectively. 

_I don't know what's going to happen, but I promise, I'll be by your side through it all._

 


	7. School

Chanyeol wants to go to school. High school. Baekhyun's high school. 

"Baekhyun! Pleaseeeeee! I'm stuck in your soul all day long and I get so bored!" Chanyeol begged, trying to use his big, puppy eyes. 

The smaller plays with the bottom of his shirt, shuffling uneasily. 

_I don't know about this..._

"But I'm in my senior year. Even if you go you wouldn't be able to learn much." Baekhyun tried to reason. 

"Pfttt," Chanyeol chuckled, "I'm practically Einstein with my centuries of knowledge! I'm not there to learn. I'm there to have fun~"

_And to protect you._

"What about your tail and your horns?"

"I'll just hide them! It's not the first time I've hidden them anyways."

"But-"

"Oh, please," Jongdae said without looking away from his video game, "Let the poor soul have some fun. You always complain about him distracting you in class because of his stupid knock-knock jokes anyways."

"..."

"So is that a yes?" Chanyeol smiled, his tail swaying back and forth. 

Baekhyun sighed.

_I feel selfish wanting him for myself. He's not my boyfriend or anything, so I don't have the right to do that. Maybe I should just..._

"Fine."

"YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY!" The demon jumped up and down uncharacteristically, looking like a very overgrown five-year-old. 

"SHUT YOUR UGLY ASS MOUTH UP! I CAN'T HEAR MY GAME!" Jongdae screamed, throwing a nearby pillow at the celebrating Chanyeol.

~~~~

 Baekhyun knew exactly what was going to happen the moment Chanyeol stepped into their school. 

"He's so hot!"

"Who's that?"

"Wow, Jongin has some tough competition now~"

"Oh my god, please pinch me."

"It's getting warmer. I think I'm gonna faint."

_Yesterday, no one even glanced at me when I came to school, and now suddenly everyone cares. Well, they don't care about ME. They care about CHANYEOL._

Baekhyun scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

He felt nothing but irritation as another random girl approached the trio.

This was the eleventh one today. 

"Hello, boys~ Who's the new hottie?" The girl batted her eyelashes as she reached to touch Chanyeol's arm. 

"His name is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," Baekhyun stepped in front sassily, forcing the girl to retracted her hand. "But you know what IS your business? Going to class to get a decent education, which is also what we are doing. So please move your little butt out of our way."

Needless to say, the girl was not amused. Chanyeol and Jongdae, however, were laughing with tears in their eyes. 

"Want some peanut butter with that jelly?" Jongdae teased, only to get a glare from his moody friend. 

"Shut up."

Eventually, the three made it to their shared homeroom unharmed. 

Chanyeol had put in a special request to get assigned to classes with Baekhyun, and with a little bit of charm, the demon was easily granted his wish by the principal. After all, his main mission was to protect Baekhyun. Being inside his master's soul restricted him physically, so if anything was to happen, Chanyeol wouldn't have enough time to save him. Therefore, Chanyeol had concluded that the safest way was for him to be by Baekhyun's side at all times. 

"Good morning, students!" Mrs. Choi said cheerfully as she walked into the classroom. 

"Good morning!" The class answered loudly, unlike the usual unenthusiastic reply. 

_It's probably because of Chanyeol._

"Okay! I bet everyone is wondering who the new students are. Let's welcome them, then they can introduce themselves!"

Baekhyun paused.

_Wait. Students? Them? Is it not just Chanyeol?_

He whipped his head around to make eye contact with Jongdae, who looked as equally confused.

The teacher clapped, and the students followed suit. Some cheered excitedly, and a few even whistled as Chanyeol made his way to the front. 

Realizing that there was only one student present, Mrs. Choi frowned. 

"I was informed that there would be two new male students..?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the class erupted into murmurs.

"Two? Where's the second?"

"Another guy?"

"Today is definitely our lucky day!"

"Is it another hottie?"

"Omg, I hope so!"

The teacher cleared her throat. 

"It seems as though the second is late. Let's start with Chanyeol while we wait-"

Just then, the classroom door was opened, and in came a short figure. 

Everyone was silent as the newcomer made his way next to Chanyeol. 

The boy was very stunning. Not handsome, to be exact, but gorgeous no less. Despite the plump heart-shaped lips, the short black hair and fierce looking eyes gave off an indescribable aura.

He seemed to be looking around the classroom for something, his eyes wandering. His gaze landed on Baekhyun. 

Their eyes met. 

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

Baekhyun stared into the black pupils, feeling goosebumps on his neck. His stomach flipped, making him very uncomfortable. 

_It's creepy. I don't like this guy at all._

"Sorry for being late, Mrs. Choi," The boy said in a polite manner, "I was asked to stop by the principal's office before coming here."

The teacher smiled, "That's quite all right. Why don't you introduce yourself first then?"

He nodded, still staring at Baekhyun. 

_What is this feeling? I feel sick..._

"Hello, everyone. My name is Do Kyungsoo."

He suddenly grabbed Chanyeol's hand, and a collective gasp could be heard throughout the room. 

"I'm Chanyeol's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

_What the fuck._

Baekhyun wanted to die. 

 

 

 


	8. Chances

Chanyeol could not believe his eyes. 

_What's he doing here?!_

Yes, Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo. In fact, they were quite acquainted. Too acquainted. 

Chanyeol had "befriended" Kyungsoo four hundred years ago. 

He was assigned to capture some rogue demons from the west side of the underworld and bring them to an authority. That "authority" just so happened to be Kyungsoo. After the rogue demons were taken care of, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo fucked behind closed doors. 

The two had continued as friends with benefits for a few centuries.

Recently, however, Chanyeol hasn't seen Kyungsoo in the underworld and lost contact.

_And now he's back. Claiming to be my fucking boyfriend in front of..._

Chanyeol's eyes looked over at Baekhyun. 

"Well!" Mrs. Choi suddenly said, breaking the tension in the room, "Chanyeol, please introduce yourself and then find a seat." 

As soon as Chanyeol finished talking, Kyungsoo dragged him to sit together in the back of the classroom as all the students stared at them with mouths wide open. 

"Okay, class. Let's start with the daily bulletin."

~~~~

Bakehyun was fuming. 

All he could think about was how Kyungsoo had held onto Chanyeol. How Chanyeol didn't deny their relationship. How everyone in the fucking school was saying the couple looked cute together. 

Baekhyun didn't know who Kyungsoo was or why he was in his school, but what Baekhyun does know is that he had fallen in love with Chanyeol.

_Fallen in love. With Chanyeol._

Seeing HIS demon being clung onto by some fucking short penguin had made his eyes green with jealousy and red with anger.

_I have two options. One, wait and ask Chanyeol what's going on during break. Or two, stand up and murder that motherfucker for touching my property._

Jongdae had somehow sensed Baekhyun's distress and glanced at him warningly. 

 _We'll ask him during break._ Jongdae mouthed. 

Baekhyun sighed dejectedly in response, resting his head down on his desk. 

_I liked the second option better._

_~~~~_

Chanyeol dragged Kyungsoo out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. 

A moment later, the two stood on the roof, facing each other. One was glaring and one was smirking. 

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol said with clear irritation in his voice, "What the fuck was that?!"

"What the fuck was what?" The latter answered innocently, though the look in his eyes was far from innocent. 

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you even here? You're supposed to be in the underworld! Not in a high school claiming to be my..." Chanyeol seethed, "...boyfriend."

"I'm not claiming anything. You ARE my boyfriend." Kyungsoo said smugly. 

"No! No, I'm not. When did we ever establish this?" 

"When you fucked me on that first night."

"..." 

The two demons glared at each other, the air around them thick with tension. 

"You're the one warning me in my dreams, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. 

"Why?"

"Because I can tell you have feelings for that stupid little shit of a human!" The shorter spat out, venom dripping from his voice.

"That doesn't concern you."

"Yes, it does. My job is to make sure demons are not out of line. And you are being very out of line."

Kyungsoo took a step forward. 

"I warn you again. Demons do not love. So stop living in your unrealistic fantasy crap and fuck him already!" 

"I'll fuck him when I want to. And right now, I don't want to."

"You're stalling." Kyungsoo accuses, pointing at the taller. 

"No, I'm not!" He denies. 

"If you're not, then just fuck him tonight and MOVE ON!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!"

Suddenly, Kyungsoo shoves his hand in Chanyeol's face, showing him a tattoo displaying two long devil horns and a spiky tail.

The taller steps back to stare at the mark, appalled. 

"Y-you're part of the Dark Circle now?" He stuttered. 

Kyungsoo smirked evilly, "Now you have to listen to me, don't you?"

Chanyeol stood frozen, speechless. 

The Dark Circle is the group of powerful demons that dictate the underworld using fear, deception, and manipulation. If any demon was to disobey one of their orders, the Dark Circle does not show mercy. Baekhyun would be in grave danger if Chanyeol does anything reckless. 

_Damn it. I have no choice._

"I want you to fuck him tonight. After that, you can't have any contact with him. If it was up to me, I would have tortured Baekhyun mentally until he can't even tell me his own name. But I'm giving you a chance on behalf of our past." Kyungsoo's eyes darken, "Use it well."

With that, the shorter disappears into thin air, leaving a frustrated Chanyeol behind. 

_Baekhyun..._

 

 

 

 


	9. Impossible

Baekhyun had found him in the bathroom.

"Chanyeol?"

The demon looked up from washing his face, beads of water dripping down. 

_He looks damn hot. Wait, what the fuck. Now's not the time to-_

"Hey, Baekhyun."

Awkward silence. 

"Did you need something?" Chanyeol asked, raising a wet eyebrow. 

"Oh. Um." Baekhyun stuttered, "Jongdae and I were wondering..."

"About Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol finished for him. 

"Yeah."

"Are you..." The demon smirked, "...jealous?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened, face flushing."W-what? No! I was just wondering and... and... and..."

_Why do my cheeks always feel obligated to turn into a freaking tomato everytime Chanyeol's around?! Oh gosh._

Chanyeol chuckled at the flustered boy in front of him. 

"Kyungsoo's an old demon friend of mine. He was just joking around. But it seems to have a big effect on you, does it?" He teased. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Baekhyun looked away. 

"Sure you don't." 

"Whatever. I don't like that Kyungsoo." Baekhyun jutted his bottom lip into a cute pout, "His jokes aren't funny."

Chanyeol internally cooed at the smaller's adorableness, "And you still say you're not jealous~"

"Shut up! Let's just go to class."

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's wrist, about to drag the giant out. He pulled, but the taller wouldn't budge. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

Chanyeol smirked. 

"That's not how you hold my hand."

Slowly, the demon intertwined their fingers.

"Now we can go." 

Chanyeol swears he's never seen a redder tomato than Baekhyun. 

~~~~

"I'm going to fuck Baekhyun tonight."

Jongdae stared at him. 

The demon had asked to talk in private. Jongdae didn't know what he had expected, but it was definitely not this. 

"What?!"

"I'm gonna fuck him tonight."

"Yeah, I got that the first time. But like, why? It's been months. Why only now?"

Chanyeol stared at the ground.

"Is it because of that Kyungsoo?" Jongdae asked suspiciously. 

Chanyeol stiffened. 

_I can't tell him. I have to be careful. If I let anything slip, Baekhyun would be in danger. I can't let that happen._

"No. I just realized I've been living in an unrealistic fantasy."

_Haha. How ironic. Using Kyungsoo's words as my own. It was true though. A fantasy was what this all was._

"I've been living in a fantasy." Chanyeol continued, "A fantasy in which I stupidly thought that the longer I stay with Baekhyun, the more human I might become. I thought that if I stayed longer, the fact that I'm a demon might just disappear. The fact that I'm a demon might be forgotten. But I can't fool myself any longer. My horns and my tail constantly remind me that I don't belong up here. I only belong down there, in the underworld."

Jongdae doesn't know how to respond.

"Maybe if I wasn't a demon, then I'd actually have a chance with him..."

"Does this mean you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you like Baekhyun."

Chanyeol chuckled bitterly. 

_Yes, I do._

"Demons don't have emotions, but we do have desires. I guess you can say I desire Baekhyun."

Jongdae beamed, "That's great! That means you-"

"It doesn't mean anything." The demon interrupted. "I need to fulfill both my desire and his desire then move on."

Jongdae shook his head. 

"What if... What if his desire is for you to stay by his side? For you to love him back like he loves you?"

"Impossible."

"Huh?" 

"A mortal and a demon. That's impossible. No matter his desire, it is impossible."

Jongdae sighed, giving up. 

"Fine. Okay. I'll stay over at a friend's house and come back in the morning."

"Thank you."

The taller turned to leave the empty classroom. His hand was about to reach for the knob of the door when Jongdae called out to him again. 

"Chanyeol..."

"Yes?" 

"I hope you won't regret this."

"Oh, I know I will." Chanyeol muttered quietly as he opened the door and walked out of the classroom. 

 


	10. Dream

"I'll be staying over at Minseok's tonight! Have fun~" Jongdae yelled as he waved goodbye, sprinting away from the confused Baekhyun. 

_H-have fun? What's that supposed to mean?_

He was just about to run after his friend when he felt a hand grab his own. It was Chanyeol. 

"Oh, let him be," Chanyeol said as he intertwined their fingers for the second time, "Come on. I want to go home. I'm freaking tired~"

Holding hands, the pair headed back to their dorms. 

Baekhyun couldn't stop the feeling of warm happiness, enjoying how the giant's big, rough hand was wrapped his own smaller one. Swinging their arms, he skipped along as Chanyeol chuckled at the adorable sight displayed in front of him. 

"I swear to god, you're just like a kid. Are you sure you're 18?" 

"Excuse me? I am a full-fledged adult, thank you very much." Baekhyun retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

"Mhm. Sure you are. I don't think adults are this tiny." To prove his point, the demon reached down and patted Baekhyun's soft hair, ruffling it playfully. 

"Yah! Stop it! You're just too tall. It's not fair!" The smaller whined. 

"Hey, you know what else is tall?" Chanyeol smirked suggestively, "My di-"

"STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!" Baekhyun shouted as he covered his now pink ears, blushing at the thoughts that Chanyeol had placed into his head. 

Chanyeol laughed, "I'm just joking. Now hurry up your short legs. I want to take a nap."

~~~~

"What are you doing?!" 

Baekhyun tried to push Chanyeol's arm off, but the demon clung on tightly. 

"I'm taking a nap! Stop flailing around and let me hug you!"

"W-why do you have to cuddle me while sleeping? It's weird." Baekhyun complained. 

_How can I sleep when you're so close to me like this?_

Baekhyun felt the demon hug him even tighter, his tail moved up to wrap around his waist. 

"No, it's not weird. It's comfortable." Chanyeol said as he placed the smaller's head on his chest. "Now relax. Just close your eyes and sleep."

"But-"

"How about I sing you a lullaby?"

"A lullaby?" Baekhyun asked curiously. 

_I've never heard him sing before..._

"Yeah."

Chanyeol began to sing softly, his deep voice faded into a beautiful melody. Baekhyun closed his eyes and melted into the lullaby, soon drifting into dreamland... 

~~~~

_"Ahhh~" Baekhyun gasped as he felt a hand stroking his length, moving up and down rhythmically._

_"You like that, hmm? You like my big hand on your little pink cock?"_

_Baekhyun made a small noise as the hand pumped faster._

_"Y-yeah! Please! More!" He whined, clutching his pillow tightly as he found himself on cloud nine._

_"Oh, look at you. So wet already. So fucking needy." A familiar voice rang in his head._

_"Chanyeol? Chanyeol!"_

_He felt a finger pressing into his slit, rubbing the precum all over the head of his dick._

_Baekhyun's head was dizzy with pleasure._

_"Ahhh!"_

"Ahhh!"

Baekhyun snapped his eyes open, panting heavily. He tried sitting up, but his arms were too weak. He collapsed back down, trying to calm himself down from all the excitement. 

_Was that a wet dream? What the hell. It was so real though-_

Baekhyun suddenly squeaked as he turned around. 

There Chanyeol was, staring at him with a smirk. He shifted up, now towering over Baekhyun.

_W-what? Did I say something in my sleep?_

With one hand on the headboard and one hand on Baekhyun's little cock, the demon flicked his wrist, stroking up and down. 

A moan was instantly heard from Baekhyun, and he finally understood what was happening. 

_Oh my gosh. It wasn't a dream._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Promises

_Oh my gosh. It wasn't a dream._

Chanyeol leaned down, resting their foreheads together. Slowly, he used his tongue to trace the outline of Baekhyun's lips, before kissing him full on. 

"Mmm, so sweet." The taller said softly as he devoured Baekhyun's lips hungrily. His deep, husky voice made Baekhyun shiver in submission. He could feel Chanyeol twirling and playing with his tongue inside his wet cavern, and it was so fucking sinful. The demon's hand left his dick and pulled off his shirt, leaving him naked. Baekhyun's nipples hardened at the touch of Chanyeol's flickering fingers. He tangled his hands into the taller's white hair, grabbing them as they kissed breathlessly. 

The demon's tail wandered up Baekhyun's thighs, soon finding its target as it wrapped around his dick, pumping vigorously. 

"Ahh! Chanyeol! A-are you using your tail to..."

"Give you a hand job? Yeah. Do you like it, baby boy?" Chanyeol smirked as he moved down, now biting Baekhyun's neck to mark him with small red hickeys. 

The tail stroked faster, earning mewls from Baekhyun. He saw white from the waves of pleasure he felt. 

Suddenly, the tail stilled, stopping. 

"I said, do you like it? Hmm?" Chanyeol asked again slyly, he wanted the smaller to beg. 

"Y-yes! I-I love it! Please, Channie! More~" Baekhyun looked up at the demon, whining with pink flushed cheeks. Chanyeol thought he would explode from the nickname, his cock was now equally as hard. 

"More? You have to work for it. Also, from now on, call me daddy." The demon smirked as he flipped them over, pushing Baekhyun down. The smaller could see the outline of a big dick underneath the black pants, and somehow, it turned him on even more. 

"Now suck."

Chanyeol ordered dominantly, watching Baekhyun slowly take his pants off. His dick sprung up, standing proudly in full length. 

_I-It's so big..._

Baekhyun gulped, eyeing the member. With shaking hands, he took it and licked the head, swirling his tongue. He heard Chanyeol groaned from above as the cock in his hand twitched. 

"Ah, fuck." 

He continued, adjusting his cheeks to accommodate the big dick into his mouth. Moving faster, he bobbed his head as his hands worked on the inches he couldn't reach.

"Daddy~" Baekhyun moaned, sending vibrations as he continued to suck feverishly. Soon, Chanyeol found himself thrusting into his master's warm mouth, tipping his head back in pleasure. He hit the back of Baekhyun's throat, almost making him gag. 

It was great, it felt so good. But it wasn't enough.

Chanyeol wanted more of Baekhyun. 

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer." Chanyeol got up and took off his shirt. "On your hands and knees. Now."

Baekhyun shivered as he felt hands groping his ass. Somehow, Chanyeol had lubed up his fingers and had taken the chance to thrust two digits into him, stretching and scissoring his tight hole. He could feel the demon's fingers graze his prostate teasingly. Chanyeol took his fingers out and positioned himself near the entrance. 

"Please put it in! Daddy! Please~" Baekhyun whimpered impatiently. 

Chanyeol smirked, "How can I resist when my baby boy begs like that?" 

Slowly, he entered, groaning at the tightness. He started moving in and out, his member deliciously filling up Baekhyun's pink twitching hole.

Chanyeol thrusted deeper, pounding into Baekhyun faster and faster. 

"A-ahh! Daddy!" The smaller moaned, biting his lips as he felt Chanyeol hit his prostate repeatedly. 

"You like my cock ramming into your little hole, hmm? Fuck, that's so good." 

Baekhyun's insides churned as he shuddered in pleasure. The demon's tail was still stroking his member, combined with Chanyeol's dick fucking him senseless. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come! Ah!"

"Yes, come with daddy. Let me fill you with my come." Chanyeol kept penetrating his hole as Baekhyun arched his back. 

"Fuck!" Both of them chased their climax, cumming onto the sheets as they rode out their high.

Baekhyun exhaled, trying to catch his breath from the insane orgasm. He fell onto the bed, his chest moving up and down as he panted.

_I finally did it. And I did it with the love of my life._

He smiled to himself, a warm feeling in his chest. 

Chanyeol got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel and wiped everything up, cleaning the mess from their hot session. He then laid back down on to the bed next to Baekhyun. 

"Channie?" 

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, who was staring at him with emotional eyes, twinkling in happiness. He couldn't help but sigh, knowing that there was no way he could return his feelings for the smaller. Chanyeol reached over, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist. 

"Baek, you know-"

"It's okay. I understand." Baekhyun answered sadly. 

_What was I expecting anyway? A demon can't love._

_I just thought maybe... maybe there could be something more..._

"Chanyeol? Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_I'm sorry..._

 

 

Baekhyun woke up in an empty bed. 


	12. Depressed

Jongdae is fed up. So fucking fed up. 

Ever since the demon had unexpectedly left, his best friend has been nothing but miserable. It's not only hard for Baekhyun but it was also hard for Jongdae. It's hard to see your best friend so unhappy, going through emotional heartbreak. At first, it was hysterical crying. The smaller would cry day and night, his eyes swollen and red, but his heart still empty and cold. But one day, Baekhyun had suddenly stopped. He went into the bathroom, washed his face, combed his hair, and walked out. Jongdae was so confused when his friend smiled as if nothing happened. He continued to smile for a week. On Friday night, Baekhyun changed. His facade slipped off, and he was miserable once again. This time, it stayed for over a month. His bright eye smiles? Gone. His chirpy giggles? Gone. His random outbursts? Gone. All freaking gone. Now, a shell of the once perky Baekhyun lethargically roams around the dorm, sulky and depressed.

He doesn't know what to do.

Jongdae would pat Baekhyun's back when he cried, whispering comforting words when he needed it, and made corny jokes to cheer him up. But nothing worked. 

It was Monday, the start of another tiring week. 

Baekhyun was practically dragged out of the dorm by his best friend. 

"Come on! Class starts in 10 and I DON'T want to be yelled at again." Jongdae said as he gritted his teeth, pulling on his arm. 

Too weak to do anything, Baekhyun complies reluctantly.

At school, he didn't pay attention to anything. He never noticed Jongdae's attempts to talk to him. He never noticed the worried glances his classmates sent him. He didn't notice the absence of Kyungsoo. He didn't realize the absence of Jongin. He didn't realize when class started and when class ended. He was just going through the motions. In class, he would rest his head on the desk, staring off into his own universe.

During those timse, Baekhyun thought about a lot of things. A lot of things. 

_I feel so dead without him. How was I able to survive without him before?_

_His deep chuckle, his playful teasing. His tail, his horns. His fluffy, fluffy, fluffy hair. I miss him so damn much it hurts._

_It hurts like hell._

_What if he never left me that night? Would he have stayed by my side until the end?_

_What if he wasn't a demon? Could we have been something more?_

_What if I never summoned him in the first place? Would we have been happier without each other?_

_So many what ifs. But I can't do anything now that he's left._

_He left me..._

That day, when they returned to their dorm, Jongdae had finally exploded. 

"BAEKHYUN. BYUN. BAEKHYUN."

For the first time in a month, Baekhyun's face displayed something other than sadness.

He was surprised at the shouting. 

"W-what?" Baekhyun stuttered, wide-eyed at the sudden outburst. 

Jongdae was fuming. 

"I've had enough." He took a deep breath, trying to calm down before continuing, "All day, all night, I see you depressed because of CHANYEOL. Spacing off because of CHANYEOL. Well, guess what? CHANYEOL has moved on. And so should you."

Baekhyun blinked, trying to process the information. With each bat of his lashes, tears glassed over his eyes. 

"I know it's harsh, but it's the truth. Forget about him. Forget everything about him. Obviously, he has forgotten about you. So why can't you just cheer up and move on? He realized that he could never love you, and you should be realizing that too. Just-"

"EXACTLY! THAT'S WHY IT'S EASY FOR HIM!"

Baekhyun shouted, interrupting Jongdae.

"It's easy for him to move on because he never loved me. I was the only one who was foolishly in love. I need time. I need time to recover."

By now, he was crying and shaking violently, trying to hug himself as he moved into the corner of the couch. Jongdae tried to reach out, but his hand was swatted away. 

"Please. Just leave me alone for now. I promise I'll be back to the way I was before. I don't know how long I'll take, but I'll get over it. I promise."

_Just like how he promised me..._

"I'm sorry, Jongdae." Baekhyun said, sniffling as he stood up. He walked into his room, locked the door, and collapsed on the bed. Baekhyun wrapped the blankets around him, hugging them like he did before with his stuffed animals. 

It was like déjà vu. 

Except this time, the hole in his heart was bigger than ever. 

_I wish I could summon him again. Please. I need another chance. Just one more chance to hold onto him._

Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly, wishing as hard as he could. With a slim ray of hope, he opened his eyes to glance around the room. 

Nothing. 

_Who was he kidding? If it was only that easy._

Half crying, half laughing, Baekhyun wiped his eyes with the surrounding blankets. 

_If it was that easy, I would have just wished to keep him by my side. And he would have stayed. He-_

"Baekhyun?" A familiar voice called out from somewhere in his room. 

Sitting up, Baekhyun was flabbergasted as he stared at the sight before him. 

Two horns.

A tail. 

But it wasn't Chanyeol.

It was... 

 

"Jongin?" 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Hope

"Jongin?"

Baekhyun was speechless as the demon in front of him smiled sheepishly. 

"Uh. Hi?" 

"..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The smaller scrambling forward to touch the horns and the tail. "ARE THESE REAL?!"

Jongin struggled, trying to get the grabby hands away from him, "Yeah, they are! Now get off of me!"

Pushing forcefully, the demon accidentally shoved Baekhyun off the bed with a loud, painful thud. Soon, a disheveled Jongdae came stumbling in. 

"Baekhyun? Are you all right? I heard something-" His eyes met with Jongin's. His eyes glanced up and down, then realization dawned upon him. He took a step back in shock, looking incredulously at the demon. "W-WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Oh. Hi, Jongdae." Jongin greeted with a little wave, awkwardly staring at the two bewildered friends. 

_I can't believe my eyes. Jongin is... a demon?!_

Baekhyun was the first to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Jongin, placing both of his hands on the taller's shoulders. He guided him to the bed, turned him around, and sat him down. 

"Explain."

Jongin shifted uncomfortably as Jongdae grabbed a chair to sit across from him, glaring expectantly. 

"So... um... I'm a demon. And I always have been a demon."

"It's also one of the reasons why I was quite popular in school, because of the demonic genes that gave me the gorgeous looks." Jongin looked up, and smiled a bit, trying to crack the tension in the room with no success. Baekhyun and Jongdae both rolled their eyes.

He cleared his throat and continued. 

"I was on a job to help a sophomore that had recently transferred to your high school. He was suffering as a victim of bullying and domestic abuse. I helped him, let's just say, dispose of his drunkard father and chased away the bullies. I had to blend in as a senior to assist him, but eventually, he became insane with the thought of revenge and was placed into a mental hospital. I was in the underworld looking for another job when I was summoned by Baekhyun."

"You tried to summon another demon?" Jongdae snapped his head to look at Baekhyun, eyes glaring accusingly, "Or did you intend on summoning Chanyeol?" 

"Well-"

"Baekhyun! I know what I said was hurtful, but it was the truth! There's no way for a demon and a human to be together. " 

The latter sighed, playing with the end of his shirts as he tried to blink away the tears that flooded his eyes again. 

"I just thought if I summoned him, I could use my wish for him to stay."

_Stay..._

Jongdae gazed at Baekhyun sympathetically, feeling kind of bad for rubbing the salt into his wounds. But he wanted his friend to accept the facts so that they could move on. He needs this mess to be cleaned up. For the better or the worse. 

"Even if he stayed, he can't live on Earth as a demon! It's not meant to be." Jongdae explained as he ruffled his hair in frustration. "I want the best for you, Baekhyun. Chanyeol may be someone special now, but there's more fish in the sea-"

"N-no. I don't want anyone but him, Jongdae! W-why can't you just understand that?" Jongin started to pat the smaller's back soothingly, trying to calm down the sobbing boy. 

"Why can't YOU understand that it's impossible! He. Never. Loved. You."

With each word, a crack formed in Baekhyun's heart, his tears dripped down involuntarily.

_It hurts so much..._

Jongdae came forth and hugged him.

He wanted to cry for hurting his best friend, his mind conflicted. 

_Is this really for the best?_

"Please. Just one more chance. One last chance. I need to see him." Baekhyun begged, clutching Jongdae tightly. 

"Even if I allow it, are you sure Chanyeol wants to see you?" The fingers loosened around the fabric. "And how are you going to find him?"

"I-I don't know..."

Suddenly, Jongin stood up. He clapped his hands once and turned around, his dark black eyes reflecting a look of determination.  

"I think there might be a way."


	14. The Underworld

"I think there might be a way."

Jongin paused, looking at Baekhyun worriedly before continuing. 

"I have this good friend of mine, and he is very powerful. He should be able to find Chanyeol and help you get him back. But, that also means you have to come with me to the underworld."

"Great." Baekhyun said as he stood up impatiently, "What are we waiting for? Let's-" 

"No, it's not that simple. Humans aren't supposed to be in the underworld before they die, your mortal form was not designed to withstand the force of the portal. It will drain you, physically and mentally. Once you arrive, your body would be vulnerable and weak. It's very dangerous." Jongin explained. 

"I don't care." Baekhyun said defiantly, his fists clenching beside him. "I want to see him again. I don't care what happens to me."

Jongdae glared at his best friend.

"No. I won't allow it. I won't allow you to put yourself in danger for someone like Chanyeol. He was a motherfucking asshole and you want to risk your life for him?!" 

"Please, Jongdae. I want to do this."

"But..."

"I'll be careful. Very careful. Plus, Jongin will be there to protect me."

They stared at each other.

Jongdae sighed in defeat, turning to the demon. "Fine. I'm trusting him with you. Don't you dare let him get hurt." Jongin nodded. 

"Yes, yes yes yes! I love you so much!" Baekhyun jumped up happily, bouncing as he hugged his friend. 

"Ew, stop it. Go say that to Chanyeol." Jongdae pushed him away jokingly before resting his hand on Baekhyun's shoulders seriously, "Come back alive. Don't die on me."

"Of course." 

Jongin smiled as he held out a hand to Baekhyun. "We should go now. The moment you touch my hand, we will be teleported through a portal. It'll be painful for you, but try your best to stay conscious. Take a deep breath and relax. You can do it."

The smaller nodded as he inhaled, reaching forward to take Jongin's hand. 

_Chanyeol. I'm coming for you._

Baekhyun saw black. 

~~~~

_Everything hurts. So much pain._

_It's was as if all of the blood in his veins became fire, burning him up through and through. His head is dizzy, unable to think straight because of the torturous throbbing._

_The initial black had faded into white, then into black again. The two shades flicker for a bit before morphing into something else._

_Faces. The faces of his parents appeared before him._

_"Sleep, Baekkie." His mother said gently, yet Baekhyun felt no comfort whatsoever as the pain continued to torment him. "Sleep and it'll all be okay."_

_His father smiled, "Listen to your mother, Baek. Trust us."_

_Don't listen to them. Don't listen to the lies._

_"Sleep. Just let the darkness embrace you. It'll be alright."_

_It's not real. They're not real. Get yourself together. Don't give up now._

_Baekhyun tries to keep his eyes open, but it's so hard with the voices ringing in his head._

_He can't give in. He needs to do this... for Chanyeol._

_~~~~_

"Ouch." 

He had survived the portal.

The pain was gone, but his head was still aching. He tries to stand straight up, but his weak knees collapsed under him. 

Jongin caught him and held out his arm for the falling smaller to lean onto. 

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I think so." Baekhyun breathed in sharply, "I think I have a headache."

"You should be fine in a few minutes, but you need water. Let's go in and ask for some."

It was only then had Baekhyun realized that he was in the underworld.

He was literally in hell. 

Looking up, he stared at his surroundings in absolute amazement, his headache forgotten. 

He was standing before a long skinny bridge made of chains. Baekhyun looked down, expecting to see a river of some sort, only to see dark nothingness. On the other side of the bridge stands a tall modern office building with an enormous black metal gate, resting on a floating island. Green, purple, and red flames danced across a pitch black sky above them, and the ground under him swayed from side to side.

"Come on now," Jongin said as he helped Baekhyun to his feet. "Let's get going." 

Slowly, the duo made their way across the bridge. The moment their feet stepped onto the island, the gate opened up to reveal the entrance of the building. They walked in to see a reception desk.

A demon lady sat behind, glancing at Baekhyun curiously before greeting them, "Hello, Jongin. Haven't seen you in a while. You're here to see him right? He's in his office right now."

"Thanks, Irene." Jongin replied with a smile as they walked past. 

The demon led them into the elevator. After pressing their floor number, he turned to Baekhyun, checking to see if he was alright. 

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. A little bit overwhelmed." Baekhyun said shakily. 

Jongin nodded. "Just hold on a little more, we're almost there."

As the elevator beeped, they walked out. 

Baekhyun suddenly felt sick to the stomach as he stood in front of an office door.

Before he could say anything, Jongin had opened the door and headed in, dragging Baekhyun along with him. 

It was a regular office like any other, maybe a little more spacious. 

But something felt off. 

And he was right. 

Because in the chair behind the desk was no other than Do Kyungsoo. 

"Hey, Kyungie." Jongin waved cheerfully. "This is Byun Baekhyun, a client of mine. Baekhyun, this is Kyungsoo, my best friend."

Jongin didn't notice the look of obvious discomfort on Baekhyun's face as he continued. "We kind of need your h-"

"I know what you guys are here for." Kyungsoo interrupted. "Have a seat and let's talk."

Kyungsoo gestured to the chairs in front of him, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he stared at Baekhyun. 

_Let's talk..._

 

 

 

 


	15. Cold

Baekhyun gulped nervously as he sat down, his hands sweating by his side. 

"So," Kyungsoo began, his eyes fixed on Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, right?"

Jongin nodded, "How did you know?"

"Mmm. Let's just say we have a _special_ relationship."

_S-special?_

_Chanyeol told me he was joking around about being boyfriends. But the way Kyungsoo says it... I-Is he the reason why Chanyeol left?_

Baekhyun tensed, his heart clenched as the demon smiled fakely.

"Never mind that. Let's get you guys some water. You must be very drained from the journey here." With a wave of his hands, two cups appeared in thin air. Jongin took one for himself, and the other for Baekhyun, gently giving it to the smaller. 

"T-thanks." 

Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed at the sight, fingers tapping on the desk rhythmically. 

He cleared his throat. "You guys can just drink that until... uh... he comes."

Baekhyun perked his head from sipping his drink. 

"Until who comes?" 

"You'll see." Kyungsoo grinned uncharacteristically, unnerving Baekhyun even more than before. "He'll be here soon. He always comes around now-"

Just as the words left his mouth, the door opens with a slam. The banging sound echoed throughout the office as Kyungsoo stood up to greet the figure. 

"Kyungie! I'm here!" A husky voice called out to the shorter demon.

Baekhyun's head went blank. 

"I was waiting for you, baby," Kyungsoo murmurs as he was pulled into a hug, not caring about the others in the room.

Baekhyun could only stare at the scene. His brain was not processing the information. 

It was only until the taller demon's eyes had found his when Baekhyun finally looked up, tears threatening to spill.

_His horns, his tail, his hair. They're back. But they're not back in my arms. They're in another's._

_Is this why... you left?_

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol stuttered as he released Kyungsoo.

He instinctively took a step towards the smaller, only to step back.

"Chanyeol." 

It was as if saying his name had turned on a switch, because the demon's face turned cold, eyes hardened. 

Baekhyun hopelessly watched as Chanyeol slowly took Kyungsoo's hand.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was foreign and emotionless.

Baekhyun broke a little more inside. 

_Chanyeol..._

"What is he doing here, Kyungie?" Chanyeol turned around when Baekhyun didn't answer, his voice now a lot more tender as he asked the other demon.

_It hurts..._

"He was looking for you." Kyungsoo said as they sat down in front of the two, hands still together. 

"Oh." Chanyeol scoffed, "You can go home now. You found me."

Jongin stood up, fuming in anger. "PARK CHANYEOL. How can you SAY that?! Do you know how much PAIN he had to endure just to see you? And you act like this?"

"Why do I care?" The latter answered with an eye roll, making Jongin even more furious. 

Baekhyun's hands had left the cup and held onto the bottom of his shirt instead, his nails digging into his own palm. 

_The pain..._

"How can you just do this to Baekhyun? Do you know how depressed he was after you left?! Do you know how empty he was?! Do you know how much he cried just to summon me?!" Jongin grabbed Chanyeol by the collar, and pulled him up, shaking violently as he yelled in his face."Just because you don't have human emotions, doesn't mean you can just play with him like that! He HAS emotions, and you broke him after you left. You broke him..."

For a moment there, Chanyeol looked hurt, he looked pained. It was as if he felt guilty.

But it was quickly replaced by a facade of annoyment as he swatted Jongin's hand away, pushing him away. 

"Stop blaming me for that weakling's stupidity." He spat out, avoiding Baekhyun's sad gaze as he sat back down. 

Baekhyun's throat went dry as Chanyeol continued. 

"It wasn't my fault he decided to fall in love so foolishly. I was smart, and I didn't make the same mistake. Plus, who needs him when I have Kyungsoo here?" 

_I can't... I can't give up._

_I came all this way._

_I can do this._

"C-Chanyeol." Baekhyun whispered softly, "Did you ever love me?"

He looked into those familiar eyes, searching.

_Please._

"Did you ever love me?"

_I need you._

"D-Did you?"

_But..._

He couldn't find it.

"Never. I never loved you."

_There was no love in those eyes. There was only disgust and hatred._

Baekhyun passed out. 

 


	16. Deal

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol was frozen as he watched Baekhyun faint into Jongin's arms. 

_W-What?_

"Baekhyun? Are you okay? Baekhyun?" Jongin panicked, frantically shaking the unconscious boy, trying to get him to wake up. There was no response other than the sound of shallow breathing. "Something is wrong!"

Baekhyun's eyes remain closed, his face was terrifyingly serene. 

Seeing this scared Chanyeol.

A sudden epiphany had just dawned on him at the sight of his love, frail and pale. 

He bolted out of his seat, pushing Jongin away to hold Baekhyun in his arms.

_Baekhyun... Baekhyun..._ _Wake up..._

His heart pounded in his chest as he cradled the smaller gently, bringing him closer to his chest. 

_I never meant for this to happen..._

"Why did he pass out?" Chanyeol's voiced cracked as he asked out loud, holding Baekhyun tightly. 

"Oh, I don't know." Jongin replied sarcastically, but a hint of worry could be heard. "Maybe it was because you were being such an asshole."

_No. No. No. Baekhyun wouldn't faint just because of a few mean words... right?_

In the corner of his eye, he saw a small smirk creep onto Kyungsoo's face.

_Kyungsoo._

Immediately, he turned to his so-called "boyfriend", eyes glowering accusingly at the shorter demon.  

"What did you do?!" He snarled, his tail swished behind him menacingly, the flames flickered. 

"Nothing." answered Kyungsoo, his eyes wide in mock innocence. 

"Don't play games with me."

"I'm not." 

"BULLSHIT!" 

Jongin jumped back in surprise at the loud outburst from Chanyeol. 

"That's bullshit! You made a deal with me and said that you wouldn't harm Baekhyun as long as I was you're boyfriend and didn't contact him at all!" Chanyeol took a step closer, his black eyes turning red from anger. 

"And I kept my promise." Kyungsoo said simply with his arms crossed, the smirk still on his face, no remorse whatsoever. 

"Then what is..." Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun's cup on the table, shoving it in the latter's face. "... this?!" 

Jongin gasped as he saw a glimpse of the cup's interior. The water that was once there had turned into a green, unidentifiable liquid that was slowly burning away at the inside of the ceramic mug.

It was poison. 

"You poisoned him?!"

Kyungsoo shrugged nonchalantly, his smirk even bigger now as he started walking towards Baekhyun's lifeless body. 

"Don't worry," He paced around, his hands reaching inside a pocket to retrieve something shaped like small bottle. He carelessly tossed it in the air before catching it in his palm. "I have the antidote."

"Give it to me." Chanyeol ordered adamantly. 

"I will." Kyungsoo turned to faced the giant. "But there's a price."

Their eyes meet, red clashing with the green as they battled against each other.

Chanyeol was so furious.

So furious at himself for leaving Baekhyun. So furious at the fact that he had trusted Kyungsoo. So furious that he had let this happen. 

Baekhyun isn't the dangerous one.

_Kyungsoo is._

 "I want you to bond with me." The shorter demon continued,"You will be bonded with me and sign the demon contract. You'll be mine forever."

"..."

"Then, will you leave Baekhyun alone?"

"Yes." 

_I'll do it. I'll do it for Baekhyun._

"How do I know you won't break this promise?" Chanyeol's eyes narrowed as he stared at Kyungsoo suspiciously. 

"I swear upon the Dark Circle. If I don't uphold my part of the deal, then may my tail be cut off." 

"Very well."

Jongin watched hopelessly as he saw Chanyeol's hand move up slowly to grab the bottle. 

_No._

_I can't let this happen._

_Baekhyun would rather die than give Chanyeol up. He would be heartbroken._

_And Kyungsoo..._

In the blink of an eye, Jongin had swiftly grabbed the antidote from Kyungsoo's hand as the shorter let out a small wail of protest.

"What are you doing?!" Kyungsoo rushed forward, only to be met with a pair of rough hands that grasped his wrists, holding it above his head. He struggled against him, but Jongin quickly overpowered him. 

"L-Let go! Jongin, Let me go!"

"No."

Kyungsoo peered up at Jongin, gasping and out of breath. He involuntarily blushed when he saw the tender expression on the taller's face. 

_Why is he looking at me like that? W-what?_

He did not expect the next words to hit him so hard in the chest. 

"Kyungie. Let me do it. Let me bond with you instead."

 


	17. Sorry

 "Kyungie. Let me do it. Let me bond with you instead."

Kyungsoo flushed, his head spinning as he felt heat spread onto his face. They were so close, he could feel Jongin's breath on his skin. It made his stomach twist weirdly. He was speechless, mouth half open but no words coming out. 

Taking advantage of this moment, Jongin used his spare hand to toss the antidote to Chanyeol, who was also left stunned at the scene in front of him. 

"Chanyeol, hurry! Baekhyun needs treatment immediately. " Jongin ordered over his shoulder, still caging in Kyungsoo between his arms. "Bring him to a room and be sure to make him drink the entire bottle. 

"But you... and Kyungsoo..."

"Don't worry about me. We can work it out. Go help Baekhyun first." 

"O-Okay."

_Thank you, Jongin._

Chanyeol turned to look at the smaller's corpse-like body, his heart aching as he carefully picked the fragile boy up with both arms. He headed out of the room, taking a glance back at the two demons before closing the door. 

He walked through the office halls, hugging Baekhyun close to his chest. 

_Hang on, Baekhyun. Everything will be alright._

_I promise._

_~~~~_

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin reached out to the other, only to be shrugged off sharply. "Please, calm down."

"No! Stop, just get away from me!"

"Come on, please. Try to calm down." 

Kyungsoo spun around on his heel to face the taller, his eyes glistening as he tried to muffle his sniffles with a shaking hand. 

Jongin couldn't help but stare, shocked. 

_I-Is he crying?!_

Kyungsoo was always a strong person, or so he thought. Despite his height, he was seen and respected as a powerful, adamant demon. Not once had anyone seen him cry, not once had anyone seen him sad. Over the years, Jongin had reluctantly developed feelings for him. Reluctant because he knew it was one-sided. Reluctant because he knew he didn't stand a chance. Eventually, he accepted the fact and convinced himself that friendship is enough.

But it never was enough. 

So when Jongin saw the tears that threatened to spill out, he could feel his heart stinging in pain for the shorter. It hurt even more when he realized that Kyungsoo was crying for none other than Chanyeol. 

_Untouchable._

That's what Kyungsoo was to Jongin. A treasure he yearns for but is never able to touch, never able to obtain. 

And right now, he wants to just embrace him in his arms. 

So he did. 

"Shhh. It's okay."

"No. No, it's not! You wouldn't be okay if the love of your life just walked out on you to someone else. You wouldn't be okay." Kyungsoo punched against him with no real strength, his sobs growing louder. 

_Oh, if only you knew._

"Chanyeol..." Jongin's voice lowered, almost inaudible. "...is the love of your life?"

"..."

"If he is, then I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Huh?" Kyungsoo looked up, confused.

"I said, I'll do everything in my power to help you," Jongin repeated, staring down. "I'd do everything for you. Everything and anything."

Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt suffocated. Their proximity was too close, too intimate. He sucked in a breath, lost in the twinkling purple eyes that were staring at him with so much affection. "Jongin..."

"I'm going to make myself clear. I love you. I have loved you for so, so long." He broke the eye contact, unable to bear the rejection, "I know what you're going to say, just-"

Before Jongin could finish his sentence, it was interrupted by a pair of... lips?

_W-what?_

It was a chaste, innocent kiss. Their lips were softly pressed against each other, still and unmoving.

Kyungsoo was the first pull away, his cheeks pink with trails of his tears still streaming down. "I hate you."

Jongin blinked. 

"I hate you. You made me this way." He inhaled shakily, "I know I'm stupid for expressing myself this way, but... I was lost. I was confused about these new feelings for you. It was surreal and unfamiliar that I got scared. So scared that I resorted to using Chanyeol to forget you. At first, it was just fucking around, but then I became obsessed with the idea of wanting someone to love me. I'm sorry if that I'm selfish. I'm sorry, I know you don't want someone like me. I'm just so fucking broken. So alone..." 

The shorter demon trembled as he spoke, emotions poured out for the first time in centuries. Shaking his head, Jongin grabbed him, engulfing Kyungsoo once again as the latter cried softly.

"I don't care. I love you for who you are."

"I-I'm sorry."

Jongin sighed, combing his fingers through the smaller's hair.

"I'm sorry too."

 

 


	18. Monster

Chanyeol's knuckles were bleeding.

Yes, it stung, but it couldn't possibly compare to the pain Baekhyun had felt. 

_I'm fucking pathetic._

It's been two hours since he had made Baekhyun drink the antidote, but the smaller didn't seem to be doing any better. He was still so frail, so stiff, so pale. 

It was heart-wrenching. And it was all his own fucking fault. 

_Why am I so stupid?! He's lying there, barely alive, because of me. Because I was so selfish, so dumb._

Chanyeol punched the wall, beads of sweat dripping down as the white wall was smeared with another layer of crimson red. 

_God damn it! I should be the one dying... If I hadn't left... He wouldn't have... I need to pay for my sin... I need to-_

"STOP! CHANYEOL, STOP!" 

Jongin bursts into the room, followed by a disheveled Kyungsoo.

The demon's fists stopped in mid-air, drops of blood streaming down to stain the floor. 

"Kyungsoo. KYUNGSOO." Chanyeol's red eyes flared as he lunged forward, grabbing the shorter by the collar. "WHY ISN'T THE ANTIDOTE WORKING?!"

"Woah! Hey!" Jongin intervened, "Chanyeol, let go. Let go!" 

The taller demon slowly released Kyungsoo, chest heaving up and down with anger and frustration. Kyungsoo scurried away to hide behind Jongin, his powerful facade from before was thrown out the window.  

"Why isn't the antidote working?" Chanyeol exhaled and repeated his words, a little calmer this time. 

Kyungsoo turned away to avoid eye contact. "T-The poison is very strong, so it will take a long time for Baekhyun to heal. H-He'll be out for about a week, but he should be fine."

Chanyeol was about to open his mouth to make a spiteful remark when Jongin stopped him, giving him a hard stare. 

"Kyungsoo's right. He'll be fine."

"How can you trust him when-" 

"He. Will. Be. Fine."

"..."

Jongin glanced at his lover and nudged him a little.

With a nod of encouragement, he gently pushed Kyungsoo forward.

"U-Um..." Kyungsoo stuttered before straightening himself up, "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I-I hope you can forgive me." 

Chanyeol stared at him blankly.

Kyungsoo quickly bowed, "I'll apologize to Baekhyun once he regains consciousness too, but I just wanted to let you know that I have already talked to the Dark Circle and..."

"And what?" 

"They offered me a deal for you. For all of us." 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. 

_Can I trust him? What if he's planning something else..._

"And you don't have to worry because we're also part of the deal." Jongin stepped up, hugging Kyungsoo from behind. 

"W-What?" Chanyeol gaped at how Kyungsoo willing submitted himself into Jongin's arms.

"The deal goes like this. You, Kyungsoo, and I are allowed to live one mortal lifetime on Earth. We have to return to the underworld after a natural death. But..."

Jongin trailed off, his eyes shifted to gaze at Baekhyun, who was still peacefully sleeping. 

"But when Baekhyun dies, he has to trade his soul and become a demon as well." Kyungsoo finished for him, his voice laced with guiltiness and remorse. 

"No," Chanyeol said immediately, walking over to place his big hands on Baekhyun's cold, smaller ones. "I won't let him become a demon."

"Look, we should discuss it with Baekhyun when he wakes up."

"I know him. He'll agree right away. That selfless little brat." Chanyeol said softly, his fingers gently pushed the bangs out of Baekhyun's face. "I can't let him do that. Becoming a demon... More like becoming a monster."

Jongin and Kyungsoo couldn't say anything, because it was true. Being a demon was a form of punishment. Punishment for the angels that had fallen from heaven. Punishment for the angels that had sinned. Demons live in lust, deception, and wickedness, playing a torturous game of eternal life in which they can never win. Baekhyun would have to become more than just a demon. He would be forced to become a thief, a rapist, a terrorist, a murderer.

_A monster._

"It will ruin him..."

"We'll talk to him when he heals." Jongin said again, his voice cracking a little, "It's his decision."

Chanyeol sighed, "Fine." 

He reached up and kissed Baekhyun lovingly on the forehead. 

_Please, love. Wake up soon._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Ever Again

_It was day six._

Six days of no bubbly giggles.

Six days of no pretty rectangle smiles. 

Six days of no big, adorable puppy eyes. 

Chanyeol thought he was going crazy. 

"Dude," Jongin muttered as he ate another piece of his chicken, "He's going to wake up tomorrow. No need to look so gloomy."

Eyes flaring red, Chanyeol gave the latter a silent glare before laying his head down on his folded arms again, his broad shoulders hunched over as he stared up at the unmoving Baekhyun. 

"Tsk. It's not like he's dying or anything-"

Kyungsoo flicked him on the head. Hard. 

"Ow!" Whining, Jongin put down the chicken to rub the sore spot. "Kyungie, what was that for?!"

"Stop it. You're being insensitive."

Jongin pouted, his lips puffing up. "We've been cooped up here for hours now! Why are we just sitting here watching Baekhyun sleep?"

"Because he might wake up any minute now. We want to be here when he does." Kyungsoo said calmly as if he was talking to a child. 

"But-"

"If you don't want to wait here, you can just leave." Chanyeol suddenly snapped, his tail whipping the air behind him as his deep voice rang throughout the room, red aura glowing around him dangerously. 

"..."

Suddenly, Kyungsoo stood up. He took Jongin's hand in his and started dragging the taller to the door with him. Jongin was brought to his feet in a frenzy, forced to leave his chicken behind. 

"Wait. What are you doing-" 

"Shhh!" Kyungsoo whispered, closing the door behind him. He put a finger up to Jongin's lips. "I think I saw Baekhyun shift a little. He's waking up."

Jongin's eyes widened and took a sharp breath. 

"Then should we go back-"

"No. Let them have some private time together. They have a lot to talk about."

"But my chicken is still back there!"

Kyungsoo stared at him blankly. 

"... Are you serious?"

Jongin nodded as Kyungsoo let out a small groan. 

"Ugh. I'll just get you more later or something."

"Yay!"

Kyungsoo scoffed as he shook his head in half amusement. 

~~~~

Baekhyun woke up with a gasp. 

He felt as if he was pushed underwater for the longest time, suffocating to the brink of death until he was finally allowed to breathe. His eyes were blinded by the light, and the only thing he could hear was Chanyeol's deep, soothing voice calling out to him. 

"Baekhyun! You're awake! A-Are you alright?"

Chest heaving, Baekhyun took deep inhales of oxygen as he clutched tightly onto the demon's strong arms.

A warm, comforting hand was pressed onto his back and a sweet, manly scent surrounded him, helping him relax with every passing second. 

"Y-yeah. I-I think I'm good." Baekhyun murmured, his arms wrapped around Chanyeol's torso to bury his head in the soft fabric. 

Chanyeol let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief before hugging Baekhyun even tighter. 

"Oh my gosh. You don't know how much I've missed you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry-" 

Baekhyun cut him off with a small peck on the lips, a gentle smile on his face. 

"Yeah. I know. I could hear everything when I was asleep." 

For a second, the demon froze in the embrace.

"You could?"

"Yup." The shorter said with a small pop, "Everything. I heard promise you how you would stay with me forever, how you would never ever let me go again, how-"

"How I would love you for eternity." Chanyeol finished for him, his lips curved up into an affectionate smile.

"Byun Baekhyun. I love you."

As soon as the words left Chanyeol's mouth, the shorter's eye widened into saucers.

A warm feeling crept into his chest when Baekhyun had finally registered what he had just heard. 

"D-Did you just..."

"Mhm. I just did." Chanyeol replied as he stole another kiss from the stunned boy. "I love you."

"So." And another kiss. "Fucking." And another. "Much." And another. 

Baekhyun was lost for words.

Over the course of the six days, he could hear everything around him when he was in his coma state. He could hear Chanyeol's heartbreaking cries on the first day. Chanyeol's remorseful apologies on the second. Snoring on the third. Sweet, caring words on the fourth. The fifth mostly consisted of Jongin whining, but he could still feel Chanyeol's unwavering presence next to him.

But on the sixth, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's love for him.

And that was it. That did it.

Those words made him more determined than ever. 

He has to keep Chanyeol by his side. He can't let anything get between them now. Not when he has finally confirmed their mutual feelings for each other. 

"I want to do it." Baekhyun said firmly, his slender fingers grasping Chanyeol's hand. "I want to trade my soul."

The demon stopped abruptly. 

"Baekhyun..."

"Look, Chanyeol. I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." 

"No. No, you won't be. The underworld is dangerous. Too dangerous. It'll-" 

"It'll be okay. I'll have you by my side. I know you won't let harm come to me. I trust you." Baekhyun begged sincerely, his eyebrows arching to form a small frown on his pretty face. "Please, I want to. I want to do this. For us."

Chanyeol's expression softened as he stared at his lover's delicate features. 

He sighed. 

"Fine. I'm only agreeing because I love you so freaking much."

Baekhyun squealed cutely, practically jumping up to hug Chanyeol. 

"Yesyesyesyes! I love you too~" 

"But you need to promise me that you'll be careful. If anything happens, I'll never forgive myself."

"Okay, okay. I promise." 

Chanyeol booped his nose with Baekhyun's. 

"Good. Because I don't want to lose you ever again."

 


	20. No Matter What

"If we went back in time, would you have chose me again?" 

The couple had just finished a long marathon of sci-fi Netflix movies. They were happily cuddling in their bed when Baekhyun had suddenly asked this out of the blue. 

"Hmm?" Chanyeol was too busy snuggling his nose into Baekhyun's fluffy, strawberry scented hair to listen. 

The shorter huffed, gently pushing Chanyeol's face out of his hair. 

"Yah! Can you listen to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am listening." 

"No, you're not! Stop sniffing my hair!"

"Okay, fine. What did you say?"

Baekhyun pouted at his chuckling lover. 

"I said if we went back in time, would you have chose me again?"

"Well, did I really have I choice?" Chanyeol joked as he sighed exaggeratedly. 

"You're so mean!"

"I'm just kidding." He laughed at Baekhyun's cute frown, hugging the smaller closer. "Of course I would have chose you again. I wouldn't have wanted anything else."

"Hmph. You're just saying that." 

Chanyeol turned to stare at Baekhyun, his once red pupils are now a shiny black. 

"Baek, you changed me. Not just by helping me become a mortal, but also by loving me. Plus, I hated being a demon."

"Really?" Baekhyun smiled at the thought, "I liked you as a demon. You were sexy."

Chanyeol gasped as he faked hurt, "Am I not sexy now?"

Baekhyun giggled, his fingers reached up to playfully pull at Chanyeol's hair.

"Maybe, maybe not." 

He knew Baekhyun didn't mean it, but it had somehow irritated him. 

_Oh, I'll show you._

Chanyeol flipped them over, caging the surprised shorter between his strong arms.

His eyes glinted with dangerous mischief. 

"Am I not sexy now?" Chanyeol repeated, breathing on Baekhyun's sensitive, pale neck. 

The smaller let out a small, airy moan. 

The room was suddenly ten times hotter as Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him hungrily, tongue and all. 

The shorter couldn't respond as he felt Chanyeol's leg crept up to nudge the growing problem he was sporting. Each touch was setting his skin on fire, each lick was urging him to cream in his pants.

Chanyeol grunted, his kisses trailed down to bite and lick Baekhyun's collarbone, his hand fumbling under his shirt to find two perky nubs. He pulled back to unbutton the pajama shirt before diving back in. He took one nipple in his mouth played with the other, earning lustful mewls from the smaller squirming underneath.

Baekhyun couldn't breathe as he felt another wave of arousal, his head clouded with desire. 

"C-Chanyeol!" He whimpered, his slender fingers clutching onto the taller's back. "Chanyeol, p-please!"

He felt a hand slip down into his boxers, rubbing against his hardened shaft. 

"Address me properly." Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's dick and gave it a tug, his husky voice screaming dominance.

 Baekhyun cheeks were flushed, embarrassed by the demand. He felt another tug as Chanyeol thumbed his slit, making his hips buck up. 

"Come on, baby. Say my name." 

He jerked the smaller off. Slowly at first, then speeding up, then slowly again.

The teasing was excruciating.

"Please, s-stop teasing!" But no matter how much Baekhyun whined, it didn't stop.

"Not until you say it." 

He wanted his baby to call him by his name. He wanted to hear the dirty words come out of his innocent little mouth. Chanyeol played with the head, the sticky precome spreading on the tip. The gesture made Baekhyun shiver with overwhelming pleasure. 

"D-Daddy!" Baekhyun finally gave into the request as he moaned into the taller's chest. His fingers grasped Chanyeol's big, calloused hand, his breathing shallow and irregular. "Ahh!"

Chanyeol smirked. 

"Good boy. Now, strip for me. I want a show."

He held Baekhyun up and turned around to lay down, putting the smaller on his lap. Their erections rubbed against each other as Baekhyun fidgetted, his head tossed back as he grinded on Chanyeol's clothed dick. His fingers unbuttoned the last of his shirt sexily, his desperate gaze locked with Chanyeol's eyes as he lifted himself up to pull down his boxers, his leaking dick was shown on full display. 

"Ah, fuck. You're so sexy." Chanyeol groaned as he felt Baekhyun's hand undress him as well, his long member springing up as it hit the cold air. He took his own dick into his fist before ordering Baekhyun. "Turn around, baby. I want you to finger yourself. Spread your legs for daddy."

Baekhyun obliged, his dainty fingers in his mouth. His tongue swirled around as he coated them with saliva. When he was satisfied, he brought them to the entrance of his tight, pink hole, circling the rim deliciously. 

"Ahh!" Baekhyun cried out as he shoved two digits in at once, scissoring his hole. "Daddy!"

He thrusted them in and out, trying to reach for his prostate. He pushed a third one in, but he still couldn't touch it. His fingers weren't as long or as thick as Chanyeol's, and he could only brush ever so slightly on that sweet spot. No, he needed Chanyeol's fingers. He needed Daddy's cock. 

"D-Daddy! Please, I need you." He whimpered, pleading for more. 

Chanyeol licked his lips. 

"Does baby boy want to ride me?" He reached up spank one of the white, round globes. "Hmm?"

"Y-yes! Please, d-daddy. I want your cock." 

"Alright." Chanyeol guided Baekhyun's hand to rest on his thighs, "Ride me then. Ride me like a good boy."

Baekhyun lowered himself onto Chanyeol's shaft shakily, his hole slowly getting filled up by the big dick. When he reached the base, he pulled himself up and slammed back down again, both of their moans echoed in the room. 

"Yes, baby boy. Just like that. So fucking slutty." Chanyeol grunted, his hands on Baekhyun's waist as the smaller fucked himself with his cock. 

Up and down. Up and down. 

With each bounce, Baekhyun's little dick would rub on Chanyeol's abs, leaving trails of precome.

Soon, Baekhyun felt the familiar knot in his stomach, signaling his orgasm. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come!" 

"Fuck." Chanyeol thrusted up, hitting Baekhyun's prostate dead on as they increased with speed. "Come with me."

"A-ahh!"

After a few more bounces, the two of them came together as spurts of white spilled out onto their bedsheets. 

They breathed heavily to calm down from their high.

Chanyeol leaned forward for another kiss.

"Now, after that amazing sex, you can't say I'm not sexy." 

"But you made me do all the work." Baekhyun complained cutely, falling onto the bed with a small oof.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll fuck you so hard next time, you'll be sore for weeks." 

Baekhyun blushed as Chanyeol kissed him lovingly again.

"You're still very sexy. I just miss your tail and horns. I miss playing with the flames on your tail. It was cute."

"Well, it's okay, because now there's another flame that's burning brightly for you..."

A big grin spread across Chanyeol's face. 

"... It's the flame in my heart."

"..."

"Ew. That's so corny!" Baekhyun cringed, pushing the taller away.`

Chanyeol chuckled, "You love me."

"I do, unfortunately."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

~~~~

If Baekhyun could go back time, he would choose to do the same things over again. 

He would let Jongdae dye his hair. He would summon Chanyeol. Go to the club. Let Chanyeol fuck him. Let Chanyeol leave him. Let Kyungsoo poison him. Then, he would forgive and love Chanyeol once again. 

Because in the end, Baekhyun would always choose Chanyeol.

_No matter what._

  
  



	21. Bonus (XiuChen)

_"Y-yes! Please, d-daddy. I want your cock."_

_"Mhm. Just like that. So fucking slutty."_

"Ohhh, yes. Chanyeollie's big demon cock-" Jongdae groaned in frustration, his hands tightly gripping the pillow to cover his ears. "CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

"..."

It's been months of Jongdae having to suppress his little friend from stirring in his pants because of Baekhyun's high pitched moans coming through their dorm's thin paper walls. He shouldn't be turned on by his best friend's fucking noises, for god's sake. It was like some weird audio porn he didn't ask for. 

Sure, Jongdae is all aboard team Chanbaek, but he did NOT need to hear all their lovemaking too.

_I haven't gotten laid in a while. Maybe that's why._

For a minute, the sounds had stopped, as if Jongdae's obnoxious complaining had actually worked. But no matter, the next noise resonated in the room as a loud, needy scream. 

_"Daddy, I'm gonna come!"_

_"Fuck. Baby, come with me."_

_"A-ahh!"_

"ARGHHHHH!" 

Jongdae wants to castrate Chanyeol. 

Maybe he's jealous. Maybe he isn't. 

Okay, yes. He's jealous.

_Definitely jealous._

But he can't really help it, can he?

"It's not fair!" Jongdae whined childishly as he talked to himself, "Baekhyun gets a hot ass demon boyfriend, and I'm over here stuck with shitty one night stands."

He blew raspberries into the air, his hands sprawled out onto the bed. 

_Even Jongin and Kyungsoo got together, and Kyungsoo was a hell of a hard shell to crack._

Jongdae shrinks smaller into his bed, curling up pathetically. 

_Oh gosh. I'll be lonely forever. Never find love and shit._

Suddenly, he sat up abruptly to shake off his blanket. 

_No. I won't give up. I'm going to dress up and go to the club. There's bound to be someone who will like m-_

"WOAH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Jongdae screamed, his eyes falling onto the man who had magically appeared in front of his bed.

Looking up and down, he realized three things. 

1\. The dude has a tail and two horns, along with a misty, silver aura and the most mesmerizing light gray eyes. A demon. He's a fucking demon. 

2\. The guy is hot. So damn hot. His face was baby-like, feminine almost. But the badass smirk on his face sent shivers down Jongdae's back. The black tight shirt he was wearing gave out the smallest hint of his abs. Daddy material. 

3\. Jongdae junior is officially awake. No doubt about it. Well fuck. 

"I'm Minseok." The demon said in a raspy voice, slowly approaching bed like a stealthy predator.

He put one leg on, and then another.

Jongdae's breath hitched. 

"F-Fuck me please."

Jongdae' eyes widened at his shameless outburst, clasping his hands over his mouth. 

But it was too late. 

His body was already shaking in excitement, his head fuzzy with lust. 

What the demon whispered next, however, had made the bulge under Jongdae's blanket impossibly harder. 

"Sure, baby boy." 

_Jongdae finally understood why Baekhyun's moans were so fucking loud._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading the bonus, though it's not Chanbaek and it's pretty shitty. 
> 
> If you want a sequel, please comment down below! I'm an indecisive little bitch and can't think for myself. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for all your love and see you in my next story!
> 
> Or whenever I decide to write some other crap. 
> 
> Bai bai~


End file.
